


Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story Part 1

by sherl_gray_tea



Series: Harry Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Mischief Managed, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl_gray_tea/pseuds/sherl_gray_tea





	Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story Part 1

Chapter 1: Skye's Hogwarts Letter 

As the days drew closer to the beginning of Hogwarts school year, Professor McGonagall had started preparing the letters. However, the list of the first years was special; for it was the year Harry Potter would be arriving to Hogwarts. The teacher continues to sort the scattered letters and delivers them out by the owl post; searching for the lucky few that is gifted with magic.   
It was a chilly March morning in London, England where Darren and Faye Willow had prepared their day off in the kitchen. Faye was cooking a scrumptious breakfast while her husband Darren is currently lazing around the recliner reading a newspaper. "Can you believe this?" Darren protested, reading the headline text that said, "TEN PEOPLE MURDERED BY A SERIAL KILLER." "What is it dear? Oh Jonathan can you do me a favor and wake up your sister for me? Breakfast is almost ready." Faye asked politely to her son while setting up the table neatly. "Sure mum." Jonathan sighed tiredly as he trotted upstairs and approached towards Skye's bedroom door.   
"Skye, it's time to get up!" Jonathan shouted as he knocked on the door annoyingly. Skye eventually wakes up to her brother's remark and groans sleepily; rolling on her side while pressing her face against the pillow. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." Skye mumbled lazily. "Well hurry up sleepyheads! We don't have all morning!" Her annoying brother replied in frustration. With a heavy sigh, Skye quickly changes into her casual clothes and heads downstairs. "Good morning." Skye greeted her parents with a small genuine smile. "Good morning darling." Her father replied gingerly as he averts his gaze from the newspaper, looking up at his daughter. Nevertheless, her mother rushes over to Skye and embraces her tightly. "Happy Birthday Skye! I can't believe my little girl is eleven now. You're getting too big!" Skye giggles delicately and returns the lovable hug before pulling away. "Thanks mum, I guess I'm getting taller huh?" "Yes you are. Now go wash up and we'll have your breakfast ready." Skye nods in exhilaration and goes to wash her hands in the bathroom before returning back to the table.   
The Willow family all began to eat breakfast and discussed about their plans for the day. That is until the post was delivered at the front door. "Jonathan go fetch the post and bring it here will ya?" Darren asked with a mouthful of food. Jonathan nods and stands up to his feet to go claim the mail. Meanwhile, Skye was currently helping out her mother clean the dirty dishes in the sink. After she was finished, Jonathan suddenly waved something in front of her face teasingly. "Ohhh, looks like someone's got a letter!" "What? Let me see that!" Skye demanded, trying to snatch the letter from her brother. But unfortunately, Jonathan dodged his sister and runs around the table snickering. "I bet it's from your boyfriend! A love letter!" "Shut up! I don't have a boyfriend! Now give me that letter!" Skye growled angrily as she chases him around. As Jonathan circled around his father, Darren had enough and swiftly snatched the letter from him.   
"Alright that's enough Jonathan. Now let's see what it is. Skye come here." Darren spoke softly, handing the letter to his daughter. Skye approaches to Darren and hesitantly took the paper. It had what looked like a red stamp on the front with mysterious symbols printed in ink. On the other side had an address from a teacher named Professor McGonagall. Once she opened the letter, Skye silently read the pamphlet that says that she's invited to become a first year student at Hogwarts Witchcraft & Wizardry. The child's hazel brown eyes shot open in surprise but she was also confused about this situation. "I don't understand. It apparently says that I'm enrolled to be a first year student in some magic school." Skye explained, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Here, let me see that." Darren offered as he bent down next to her, reading the text. His eyes then lit up in astonishment.   
"Well Faye, looks like we have a witch in the family." Darren piped up towards his wife, smiling with pride. "Wait, I'm a witch? You're joking me right? Is this a bad thing? How am I witch exactly?" Skye rambled on with multiple questions in a panic. "Well sweetie, first of all it's never a bad thing to be a witch. You see when your aunt was your age, she got a Hogwarts letter as well." "Really? So what you're saying is that some of us as children are some kind of witch or wizard? Like we're born to have some kind of magic right?" Skye asked curiously. "Yes that is correct. You see your aunt was a squib." Darren replied as he sat down on the couch. Of course he was thrilled to see his daughter go to Hogwarts. Somehow he knew that she is special.   
"What's a squib exactly?" Skye asked with a dumbfounded expression. "A squib is a wizard born person but doesn't contain any magic. Your aunt tried her hardest to make it work. But sadly, she was sent home for good after her first year." "Well does that mean I'll be a squib too?" "I don't think so Skye. Magic is technically a fickle mistress. Some have it while others are non-magical beings. It seems like we have some time before we have to go gather your school supplies. It says in the letter that you leave for Hogwarts on September 1st. It's only March so we have a lot more time to discuss further instructions about this situation. For now, let's get ready to go out for your birthday." Darren concluded as he forms a genuine smile. He playfully ruffles her hair and kisses her forehead. "Happy Birthday sweetie." Skye nods thankfully and goes to get ready for her special day. However, the thought about going to a new school was making her anxious, wondering what it would be like.   
As the months went on, Skye's anticipation for her new school grew. Her aunt had came to visit the Willow family to explain the situation to Skye about Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it wasn't much information except of where she could purchase her school books and supplies. As August was slowly ending, the Willow family traveled and made their way towards Diagon Alley. The huge town seemed to intrigue Skye since she's never witnessed anything like this in her life. The place was crowded as everyone including students were gathering their supplies as well. There were tons of shops all over town and Skye felt unsure on where to go. "So where should I go first anyways?" Skye asked nervously as she glanced up at her parents. But before her parents could answer, an older red haired girl answered her question as she went by them. "Ollivander's Wands is always a great place to start for first years." Skye however jumped at the girl's voice and sees her running past them; wearing a suspicious glance. But eventually shrugged her shoulders and took her word.   
Skye enters Ollivander's shop and curiously looks around to see huge bookshelves filled with what assumed to be cases of magic wands. "Well now, looking for a wand I see?" An old man said wisely as he was placing the cases back on the shelf. "Oh umm yeah I'm actually looking for one sir." Skye says politely even though she was feeling nervous at the same time. "Of course you're looking for one. All new witches and wizards come here to search for their rightful wand. Now who are you my dear?" Ollivander asked curiously as he turned to face Skye. "I'm Skye Willow." She replied, introducing herself. "Well Skye let's find you a wand shall we?" Ollivander said with a small feeble grin as he fumbled through the cases, handing her a wand. Skye gives it a wave but it rejected her touch. She tried several wands before Ollivander found her one. It was a 13' sycamore wood wand with a Phoenix feather core. "Looks like the wand chose you my dear." Ollivander said as he handed her the case package with the wand inside. Skye thanks him gratefully before leaving the store.   
"Next I think we should go purchase your school books." Skye's mother said as they exited from the shop. "Yeah, I still need to get assigned books somewhere. Oh, maybe I could get an owl too!" Skye said excitedly when she happens to read the list on the paper about owning specific animals. The group located some shops that had all of her books and then decided to see if they could find an owl for her. "This looks like a good place to look. Now Skye you can find any pet on the list that you like." Darren said cheerfully as he watched his daughter enter inside the shop. Skye glances around the store until she saw the most beautiful owl she's ever laid eyes on. It was a while and brown speckled barn owl that was perched inside the cage, flapping its wings. "I like this one. It's so adorable!" Skye grins happily. "Then we will get this one for you." Darren said as he goes to talk with the shop owner. After a few minutes later, Skye walks out of the shop carrying the bird cage with the owl inside. "So what are you going to name your owl?" Faye asked her sweetly. "Well since it's a girl, I'm gonna name her Freckles." Skye says gleefully looking down at the bird that chirped happily. "Alright now that we have all of your supplies taken care of, why don't we head back home and get some rest? You have a big day tomorrow." "Sure thing mum. I just hope that I'll enjoy my first day at Hogwarts." Skye replied with her a nervous smile as they headed home.


End file.
